Disney Junior Wiki:Main Page
This community was created by the fans, for the fans, and is dedicated to housing a useful and informative database for all subject matter related to shows and programming saw on Disney Junior. Our goal is to collaborate with other fans in order to build a reliable, accurate resource with as much detailed information about the different series, as well as their episodes, characters, and story elements as possible. All are welcome to and contribute here, so long as edits are constructive, discussions are positive, and both are relevant to Disney Junior. For more information about how you can get started here, please check the "Helping Out" section below. Thanks for stopping by! Join In Our Discord There are some rules about this Wikia. Everything in Disney Junior is TV Y-rated, so make sure that you follow these rules carefully. *You must be at least 13 years old to edit this Wikia. If you are underneath, you just need to get someone over 13 to make an account for you. However, they must promise to supervise what you edit. *The Disney Junior characters do not like to hear bad language, any comment, blog post, message wall, or any edit involving any bad language is against the rules. **When writing articles, reply and comment, do not use all in capital letters. (ex. I WANT THIS SHOW.) Please be careful about your punctuation. *No vandalizing, that means do not post anything un-Disney Junior related or anything that disgraces Disney Junior. That is also including that not posting sexual content. *Only admins may edit the home page and polls (Polls only when necessary) *This Wikia is all about the real deal. That means no fake episodes or anything fan-made material. Only post articles of official episodes/characters/shows etc. *This Wikia is for English only, you can post comments, messages, and on your profile, in the language, you know well, except bad, but not on the articles. Some Wikia's are made for other languages. *We like pictures and videos, but ONLY IF they are Disney Junior related. Disney Junior Wiki admins' Bardock SSJ 5, Bella kim, Muy Bueno and DubbingDubs do not tolerate anyone who disobeys the rules. If you break any of the rules above, this is the order about what will happen. *The first time, you'll receive a warning. *The second time, you'll receive a yellow card and you will be blocked by one of the admins or the founder. That block is usually temporary. *The third time, you are out! You will be permitted to visit as much as you like and vote on the polls, but you will be forbidden from contributing. *The first rule is an exception, one of our admins will just tell you to have some over 13, such as a parent, older sibling, or anyone you trust, make their own account and they must supervise you any time you're on the Wikia. *If you post something in another language on an article, one of the admins will remove all edits regarding the language and ask you to not to do that again. The language rule is not as bad unless you keep doing it until you can get the consequences above. We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOU to help us expand and add articles to this wiki! For starters, please to create a FREE personal account, or if you already have one. ---- | Wiki tutorial | Wikia University | | Help pages ---- If you're new to Wikia, please use the above links to get started. If you already have editing experience, and you have an article relating to a Disney Junior show to contribute, use the box below to create it: width=30 If you're looking to help with cleanup, you can start here: ---- | | | ---- Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback, or just to say hi. endcolumn /> What's Your Favourite Programs? Litle Einsteins Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey And The Roadster Racers Jake and the Neverland Pirates Chuggington Sofia the First Henry Hugglemonster Sheriff Callie's Wild West Miles From Tomorrowland PJ Masks The Lion Guard Other __NOEDITSECTION__